In traditional radar warning receiver displays, a coarse representation of range is displayed for attack radar signals. The range is estimated using the received power and the emitter equivalent radiated power listed in the mission data file. Such a range estimate is useful for a qualitative indication of whether or not the threat is within its lethal range, but cannot be reliably used for an accurate range determination. Secondly, the accurate geolocation of the emitter has often not been available, either through lack of intelligence or through the lack of radar warning receiver capability. Thirdly, the determination of the incident power, which is the power impinging on the aircraft, from the received power, which is the power detected by the radar warning receiver, has been hampered by the difficulty in obtaining an accurate determination of the installed receive antenna gain pattern. If these three issues could be resolved, dynamic situational awareness could be obtained that could assist in minimizing the threat associated with received radar signals.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial to be able to determine more information from received attack radar signals to better provide minimization of radar threats.